Eye Catching
by Vamphire
Summary: There was something in those eyes that captivated him. But he refused to admit it, instead turning to other reasons to justify his actions.


**Title:** Eye-Catching - a "Harry Potter" fanfiction

**Originally Written:** June 19, 2011 at 4:16

**Pairing:** hinted one-sided Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** Original Story and Characters Copyrighted by J.K. Rowling

**Warnings:** Slight hints of shounen-ai if you look for it.

* * *

><p>There was something in those eyes that captivated him.<p>

_Brilliant, sparkling against eyelashes trembling with passion, the fiery depths barely plundered as the emotions swelled higher and higher still, stroked by his well-aimed barbs._

But he refused to admit it, instead turning to other reasons to justify his actions.

_A refused hand, __scorned__ by someone who was as near his equal as anyone could __possibly__ be, considering _no one else _could match his prestige, his heritage, amongst these..._children.

It was no use.

No matter what he did, what methods he employed - those eyes still haunted him. Swallowed in sorrows, burning with rage, cool with distain. He saw almost every type of emotion illuminated within those eyes, like a spell glimmering in the confines of a clear, bright glass ball, bouncing the elements within its confines as they raged and fought, constantly in a swirl of chaotic beauty. He saw almost every type of emotion illuminated within those eyes - but the ones he _wanted_.

Each time he stepped forward, each time he met those eyes - he prayed. Internally, he prayed that with the right word, the right gesture, he would see those eyes light up with an unfamiliar emotion as they smothered with affection and love. Each time he stepped forward, those eyes would blank for a second before recognition sparked within them, summoning flames of hatred and distain. Internally, he would feel something die a little inside of him, that hope that, one day, maybe, just maybe, that he would return the carefully hidden feelings he carefully held within himself. Each time, he left, nursing his wounded pride as his dreams were proven false _once again_ as he crept into his bed to sigh.

Yet he still nurtured a slight hope that a miracle might happen and bring them together, that those bright eyes might one day flash with something other than indifference and dismissal, but instead light up with warmth he could bathe in.

If only.

_Each day passed, accumulating as weeks passed, months passed, _years_ passed as his hopes dwindled, those dreams looking more and more like a fool's wishes, a dreamer's wish for a reality that would never come._

He could still remember the malice aimed at him from every little encounter, the pure disinterest in his welfare or happiness in each action taken by him, to him. The days built up, increasing in number as the months passed by, his cherished dreams growing dimmer and dimmer.

Yet he never gave up hope.

There was nothing revealed by his actions as the years wore on. A gleeful smile at trouble caused, at trouble chastised. A smirk at a punishment, at attention gained.

Their relationship grew - negatively, but it still grew. They were infamous across the school, whispers of their combined names joined with words of their fights and brawls. One was rarely thought of without the other standing behind, ready to challenge and push and _shove_ the other into greater heights as they competed against each other, each ready to outdo the other.

But then the day of reckoning came.

A fiery room, _trapped_ amongst the flames. Brilliant eyes ensnared his, pleading, helpless against the inferno trapping them together in that hall. A sigh, a swift dive as an arm stretched -

Hands grasped, intertwined together as they met in the middle. A thrill ran down his spine as _finally, __finally_, he was acknowledged. That burning memory of an ignored handshake was quelled, left forgotten among the raging figures rampaging across that forgotten room as they raced out through the door.

He sighed, happy, as he felt the possibilities.

They disembarked, climbing down from the shared broomstick and turned towards each other for a moment. He looked up into those eyes again, a brief smile of thanks flickering across his face before he turned, the memory of those burning eyes warming his heart.

For the first time, he could remember seeing something within those eyes that warmed his heart.

Those brilliant eyes glowed with caring, making him feel cherished.

He was loved.


End file.
